1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image forming, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for image forming capable of effectively replacing a facing mechanism used in the image forming performed by the method and apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
A process cartridge included in an image forming apparatus has been in wide use. The process cartridge generally includes an image bearing member and at least one unit or process unit performing image forming operations with the image bearing member, and is detachable with respect to a main body of the image forming apparatus. For example, the process unit includes a charging unit, a developing unit, a transfer unit, a cleaning unit, etc.
In a process cartridge, a first frame body and a second frame body which is rotatably attached to the first frame body and can be revolved between open and closed positions. An image bearing member is mounted to the first frame body, and a facing unit or process unit is mounted to the second frame body. When the second frame body is revolved to the open position, the image bearing member is separated from the process unit so that the image bearing member can easily be unloaded from the process-cartridge and be loaded to the process cartridge.
However, it may be difficult to replace the process unit from the process cartridge. Therefore, it is desirable to easily replace the process unit as well as the image bearing member.